Aquella noche cambió nuestra vida
by Yukiko-chan17
Summary: Una noche oscura y fría, en medio de un bosque repleto de animales pacíficos y salvajes, junto a un hoguera , se encontraba un grupo de chicos de 17 años...
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1:**__**Noche de susto.**_

Una noche oscura y fría, en medio de un bosque repleto de animales pacíficos y salvajes, junto a una hoguera , se encontraba un grupo de chicos de 17 años...

....las llamas que envolvían la abadía crepitaban ferozmente y se alzaban hacia un cielo sin luna, iluminando el bosque cercano. El techo del establo se derrumbaba con estrépito, al igual que la bóveda de la iglesia recién saqueada. Las oscuras sombras que rodeaban el monasterio aullaron de nuevo y, unas a pie y otras a caballo, se alejaban hacia el pueblo que dormía aguardando la llegada del alba.

Oculta por la sombra de los frondosos árboles, una figura corría por el bosque, jadeante, tropezando, buscando un refugio. Dio un traspié y cayó sobre la húmeda hierba. Rodó hasta un espeso matorral y se ocultó allí, sollozando. Sólo cuando las voces se apagaron se atrevió, prudentemente escondido y sin asomarse demasiado, a volver la vista atrás para contemplar los restos de lo que había sido su hogar en los últimos años. Temblando, vio cómo el fuego se consumía lentamente . Y cuando se volvió se encontró con un rostro pálido, como la niebla, ojos desgarradores, como la sangre, sin orejas y nariz, con una mandíbula que cada vez más se acercaba , más ancha se hacia , cada centímetro que ese "rostro" se movía , más pálido se dejaba ver, hasta llegar al punto que era transparente, desapareció de la nada. El chico se asusto, así que echó a correr, no dejaba de echar unas cuantas miradas hacia atrás y una de las veces que se volvió ....

Ran: ¡No sigas Hattori! –temerosamente suplico la chica, agarrada a sus amigas.

Shinichi: ¡Anda ya! ¡Hattori sigue, que estas son unas miedicas!

Kaito: No son las únicas- dijo abrazado a Aoko.

Hattori: Pues para fastidiar sigo...

Ran , Kazuha, Aoko y Kaito : ¡¡Ni se te ocurra!!

Heiji: ¡Se le apareció! – grito con fuerza, para asustar a los demás...

Esta vez el "rostro" estaba pegado completamente en la cara del chico, los ojos se les aumentaban, a la vez que su boca se abría ...

Hubo un silencio...

Kaito: y.... – costo el frío silencio .

Heiji : ¿Sabéis quién era?

Todos: ¿quién?

Heiji: ¡Kazuha! ¡Ja, ja! ¡que da miedo!

Todos menos Kazuha: Je, je, Hattori te la has buscado.

Kazuha: ¿Te doy miedo?- pregunto con una sonrisa maligna.

Heiji: depende....-contesto inseguro, al ver lo que se le avecinaba .

Kazuha: ¡Si dices que te doy miedo... veras ahora!!- la chica se abalanzo a este, e empezó a pegarle por la espalda pero sin hacerle mucho daño .

Kaito : si das más miedo que el del libro...

Aoko: se lo tiene merecido...

Shinichi: También es verdad... pero ahora que me fijo en caja a la perfección con el papel del "rostro" jajaja.

Kazuha se volvió e echo una mirada fulminante a los dos.

Kazuha: ¿Vosotros dos también queréis un poco de mi dosis?- pregunto con enojo a la vez que recuperaba el aire.

Kaito y Shinichi: No, no, te dejamos a Hattori para ti, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras...

Heiji: ¿¿ehh?? ¡Eso no me gusta! ¡Qué clase de amigos hacen eso!- dijo alargando la mano, en busca de ayuda ... o de compasión e incluso.

Kaito y Shinichi: pues unos amigos que quieren salvar el pellejo...-digerón despidiéndose de su amigo...

Ran: me da pena a veces Hattori

Aoko: pues a mi no, se lo tiene bien merecido, siempre metiendose con la pobre kazuha.

Mientras los seis jóvenes "hablaban" o simplemente escuchaban, algo muy extraño se le acercaba a ellos.

Kazuha: ¿No escucháis un ruido?

Aoko: Yo no escucho nada.

Shinichi: pues yo tampoco, será fruto de tu imaginación....

Heiji: debe de ser tu estómago que aunque ya haya comido ,seguirá teniendo hambre...- dijo bajando el tono viendo la cara de la chica.

Ran: no, yo también lo escucho y cada vez se acerca más- a la chica le dio un escalofrío, que no pudo pasar desapercibido entre sus acompañantes.

Shinichi: ¿Estas bien, Ran?- preguntó con un tono preocupante.

Ran: más o menos, me asusta el pensar que algo nos observa- dijo mientras se arrimaba al chico.

Kaito : A... Aoko...,¿ tu también tienes miedo?

Aoko: em... si un poco.

Kaito miro a la chica con ternura a la vez con sonrojo

Aoko: no me mires así, que no pienso ponerme al lado tuyo (o al menos ahora no XD).

Kaito: er... ¿y quién a dicho que lo hagas?

Aoko: tu mirada te delataba.

Empezó la discuta...

Voz penetrante : ¡CALLAOS! – dijo agudamente .

Kazuha: ¿ Qué.... que ha sido eso?

Heiji: ¡tu estómago seguro! – echo a reír.

Kazuha: ¡Calla! – le pego un golpe en la cabeza.

Shinichi: no es el estómago de Kazuha, ni una broma de alguno de nosotros, sino de...

Voz penetrante: ¡MI!.

Todos: ¡¡AHHH!!- gritaron a dúo todos, mientras corrían desesperadamente.

La voz dio tal sobresalto que Shinichi y Ran iban cogidos de la mano, Kaito... pues.... tenia a Aoko en sus brazos y Heiji y Kazuha..., la chica corría como una loca, arrastrando de la camiseta a Heiji...el cual no podía respirar por tal "ahogamiento "

Voz: ¡No huyáis! -dijo nuevamente la voz fríamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: ¿ Porque a mí?**_

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde el accidente, cada "pareja" iba por un camino distinto, pues en ese momento a ninguno le importaba absolutamente en que lugar se iban a hallar. Por parte de Kaito y Aoko, pues habían sido de los que más habían corrido, el lugar más remoto de ese enorme, espeso, bosque, en el cual no se escuchaba ni un alma, ni sobrevolando la zona no sabían donde se encontraban.

Aoko: ¿qué era eso?- dijo agarrada al chico.

Kaito: no lo se, pero no me gusto nada- decía con una voz tímida a la vez se agarraba a la camisa de la chica.

Aoko: Ka- Kaito...

Kaito: ¿si?- pregunto muerto de miedo, mientras no paraba de mirar de un lado hacia otro.

Aoko: ¡¡QUIERES DEJAR DE SUBIRME Y BAJARME LA CAMISAA!!

La chica dio tan tremendo grito que los cientos de aves que rodeaban o que habitaban en los abundantes a la vez siniestros árboles que rodeaban la zona, salieron huyendo de tal susto.

Kaito: lo siento- y rápidamente se alejo unos pocos centímetros de la chica.

Aoko: a saber si no lo has hecho a posta- le miro la chica a este, mientras se alejaba escasos centímetros.

Kaito: ¡pe- pero qué tonterías dices!, vamos, que interés tendría yo en ver tu sujetador rosa – se excusaba ruborizado.

Aoko: como sabes el color del sujetador... – dijo la chica sorprendida a la vez desconcertada.

Kaito: pues porque te lo vi antes, cuando...

Aoko: ¡estupido, pervertido…!- decía avergonzada y colorada .

Kaito: ¡Qué no! ¡Qué no te lo e visto ahora!- dijo moviendo ambas manos para tranquilizar a la chica.

Aoko: ¿que no me lo has visto ahora...?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa alargada en la que se mostraba que el chico no iba a salir bien parado.

Kaito: bueno, ya que esta todo resuelto...¿ no crees que me debes una disculpa?

Aoko: ¿u- una disculpa..?, je- je, je- rió no de muy buen gusto - ¡QUE DISCULPA Y QUE CUATRO LECHES! ¡SI NO ME AS VISTO NADA AHORA!,¿¿¿¡¡¡¡ CÓMO COÑO SABES DE QUE COLOR LLEVO EL SUJETADOR!!!!??? – gritaba totalmente enfurecida la joven, intentando coger una enorme piedra que estaba justo al lado de ella, con propósito de estampársela en toda la cara a su acompañante.

Kaito: Tu- tu camisa se transparentaba, te- te lo vi esta mañana... – dijo el chico muerto de miedo y tartamudeando, viendo la actuación de la chica, que poco a poco parecía que iba a clavar sepultura a este.

Aoko:¿qué se transparenta? – dijo poniéndose colorada cada vez más la joven- ¡AAAhhh!! – soltó la piedra- ¿¡¡ y cómo que no me as dicho nada antes!!?- decía agitada mientras intentaba recuperar el oxígeno.

Kaito: si hombre, ¿para que sentencie mi muerte? No gracias...- dijo irónicamente.

Aoko: No soy tan bestia como piensas- decía mirando al joven, el cual le miraba extrañado...- y además...¡que más da!, si vas a morir de un modo u otro, ¿que mas te da morir treinta años antes? Si de todas formas no ibas a tener ningún futuro prometedor.

Kaito: ¡¡hay ya te has pasado!!- decía un poco enojado – mi futuro esta muy claro, a los veintitrés acabaré la carrera de derecho,¡ para castigar a los malos!- rió maléficamente, mientras parecía que se le iba cayendo gotitas de saliva procedentes de su boca- a los veinticinco me casare , un año mas tarde tendré un hijo, años más tarde tendré otro hijo, porque no me gusta tener un hijo único, a los cincuenta me gustaría irme por un crucero por el pacífico y jubilarme y estar con mi preciosa y maravillosa esposa hasta mis últimas horas- dijo recuperando la compostura a la vez echando el cuerpo hacia atrás en señal de orgullo.

Aoko: em... tu tienes muchos pajaritos en la cabeza, ¿no? – dijo suspirando por tal tontería.

Kaito: pues si, así mato el tiempo.- dijo excusándose.

Aoko: no había caído fíjate por donde - dijo sarcástica.

Kaito: ¿y no te gustaría saber con que chica?- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

Aoko: ¿erdona? Diras con que chicas siempre tienes un montón ¬¬

Kaito: muy bien si la señorita no lo quiere saber no lo diré justamente estaba pensando…

Aoko: ¡Kaito! No.. seas crio (dijo un poco celosa)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Por qué a mí? Parte 2**_

En otro lugar frío a la vez nubloso, con inmensas espesuras en el aire, se encontraba otros dos adolescentes discutiendo...

Kazuha: ¡¡La culpa la tienes tú, so burro!! ¡¡Por tu culpa no hemos separado de los demás!!- gritaba histérica perdida la joven.

Heiji: ¿¿Cómo??¿¡Mi culpa!? ¿¡Quién ha sido la que ha estado corriendo como una loca como si el mismo diablo le persiguiera!? ¿¡Y que casi mata del asfixie a su amigo!?- señalaba con un dedo a la chica, muy seguro de su inocencia.

Kazuha: ¡No si al final la culpa va a ser mía!- se acercaba la chica juntando los puños...- bueno vale me e pasado con lo del ahogamiento pero reconoce que lo otro tu solo tienes la culpa…

Heiji: me parece que voy a cavar mal parado hoy... ¿y si nos olvidamos de todo eso?

Kazuha: umm....no Heiji estamos perdidos que pasa si no encontramos donde alojarnos, no me gusta nada dormir en el suelo frío, sucio y con bichos!

Heiji: no seas tan dramática peor hemos estado en casos!

De repente la chica saco una enorme cuchilla, la que había guardado previamente por si necesitaban una mas aquella noche; de la que le costo bastante sujetar, pero a los pocos segundos la tuvo bien manejada, preparada para atacar.

Heiji:¿¿¡¡QU-qué ..QUÉ PIENSAS HACER CON ESOO!!??-dijo el chico con los ojos abiertos en par en par, mientras se le caía correones de sudor, pero no del calor, sino del miedo

Kazuha: lo que hace mucho tiempo debía haber hecho. ¡¡Matarte!!- dijo la chica segura, sin hablar en broma

Heiji: ¿¿¡¡¡QUÉEE!!!?? ¿¡¡Qué maldita broma es esta!!?- dijo con una mirada bien seria el chico y con desconcierto a la vez, que le sucedía a Kazuha? Pensaba en chico sin saber que hacer, sin saber como reaccionar

Rápidamente la chica agachó bestialmente el arma hacia el joven. El cual no reparo en echarse a un lado.

Ahora el chico estaba sentado en el suelo, tenía una buena vista de Kazuha y su cuchilla.

Kazuha: es inútil que quieras escapar, no podrás huir de mi- aconsejaba al detective- te recomiendo que te estés quieto... así no sufrirás tanto...

Heiji: que driantes...¿¡¡ Qué pretendes!!?- preguntaba sin aún creerse de los planes de la chica.

Kazuha: ¡¡MUERE HATTORII!!- grito la muchacha, mientras velozmente bajaba la enorme cuchilla hacia el joven

Mientras el "condenado a muerte" no se movía, estaba clavado al suelo, tenia los ojos bien abiertos, no podía ni cerrarlos del miedo y también porque quería ver por última vez el rostro de su amor, recordar todos sus gestos en menos de dos segundos.

Heiji: kazuha...- fue su última palabra...

Kazuha: jajajajaja te lo as creído!! Jajaja acaso me ves capaz de matarte? Jajaja

Heiji: ¡¡SERAS TONTA ME HABIAS ASUSTADO!! ¿¡NO VES QUE ESTO QUE ACABAS DE HACER ES MUY SERIO!?

Kazuha: ya lo se, lo e echo para asustar a esa persona que nos a asustado así cogía miedo i no volvería- dijo con una amplia sonrisa satisfecha de su plan.

Heiji: eso no lo dudes pero en todo caso no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor

Kazuha: OK te lo prometo-Le coje la mano- si no te importa es que tengo un poco de miedo

Heiji: *aquí el que debería estar asustado soy yo porque si sigue así no se si saldré vivo de esta* Y por cierto más te vale que esto haya funcionado si no tendrás que compensarme el susto de muerte que me has dado.

Kazuha: mira ¡estamos salvados!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Por qué a mí? Parte 3**_

Y en otra parte del bosque algo menos nublada se encontraban la última pareja intentando contactar con un transmisor que hizo Agasa para cuando Shinichi era Conan, pero no habia suficiente señal i Ran ya estaba empezando a preocuparse, tanto por ellos dos como de los demas.

Ran: Shinichi como crees que se encontraran los demás?

Shinichi: bien no te preocupes ya veras como todos saldremos de esta.

Ran: quien crees… ¿quien seria esa persona?

Shinichi: no lo se, pero lo averiguaremos cuando estemos a salvo en un alojamiento.

Ran: si tienes razón… achus! (estornuda)

Shinichi: ¿tienes frío?

Ran: si, un poco.

Shinichi: ¿porque no me lo as dicho antes?

Ran: porque si tu me das tu chaqueta podrías resfriarte

Shinichi: pero tu ya lo has hecho así que ponte la chaqueta y nada de quejas.

Ran: (suspiro)

Shinichi: después de todo no me extraña si es que llevas una camiseta algo descotada

Ran: eeh? O///O /// ¡SERAS PIIIIIII* PERVERTIDO DE PIIIII*!

Shinichi: (con cara de terror) R-Ran cal-calmate que no he dicho nada malo y casi me dejas sordo ;_;

Ran: obsceno, pervertido… ¬¬ venga va no quiero tirarme aquí toda la noche espabila! (ya se había adelantado)

Shinichi: *si lo se no digo nada* (todo descolocado y con su gotita XD)

Después de unos cuantos minutos…

Ran: ¡Shinichi! ¡Shinichi!

Shinichi: que pasa Ran?

Ran: Shinichi mira allí un hostal *-*

Shinichi: parece que hemos tenido suerte.

Ran: me podré dar un baño caliente :D

Shinichi: *en una situación así y lo primero en que piensa es en bañarse? Mujeres ¬¬* con un poco de suerte nos dejaran alojarnos.

Al llegar

Ran: ¿perdone por las molestias pero podríamos alojarnos aquí? Es que nos perdimos por el bosque con un grupo de amigos y nos dispersamos, no tenemos donde alojarnos.

Señorita: claro no es molestia otras dos parejas han dicho lo mismo quizá sean vuestros amigos n.n

Ran: as escuchado Shinichi están todos aquí que alegría n.n

Shinichi: ya te lo dije saldríamos de esta.

Señorita: vengan les guiare asta el salón, donde permanecen vuestros compañeros, ahora mirare las habitaciones libres y os iré llamando.

Ran: muchas gracias.

Señorita: no hay de que.

Kazuha/Aoko: Ran!!

Ran: Aoko, Kazuha que alegría de que estéis bien

Heiji: Shinichi pensé que me moría

Kaito: y yo.

Shinichi: y yo parece ser que los tres hemos sido atacados verdad?

Kaito/Heiji: si.

Shinichi: insultados… -.-"

Kaito/Heiji: también.

Señorita: se me olvido comentarles tenemos baños termales lo digo sobretodo por vosotras si queréis tomar un baño.

Ran: ¿de verdad?

Aoko: venga no perdamos tiempo y ¡aprovechemos!

Kazuha: bueno chicos no vemos todos aquí después de un rato nosotras vamos pasando.

Shin/Heiji/Kaito: siii..

Kaito: ei… porque no vamos nosotros también la verdad nos vendría bien algo de relajación que ya e tenido bastante con los gritos de Aoko.

Heiji: pues no te imaginas lo que me ha llegado a hacer Kazuha solo por asustar al tío o tía esa por si nos seguía.

Shinichi: pues yo estoy en las mismas que Kaito solo por decir un comentario se ha puesto como una fiera… anda vamos que nos ira bien algo de relajación.

En ese rato, mientras relajaban sus cuerpos de la tensión y el miedo, estuvieron hablando de lo vivido hace ya un buen rato, de seguida que acabaron todos se reunieron a la espera de que la chicas viniera y les dijeran sus correspondientes habitaciones.

Señorita: espero no interrumpirles pues ya tenemos las habitaciones espero que no sea ninguna molestia que tengan que ser camas de matrimonio.

Todos: no, no es… ¿¿¡COMOO CAMAS DE MATRIMONIOO!??

Señorita: es que no tenemos más

Kazuha: pues las chicas dormiremos juntas y una se quedara sola i con los chicos lo mismo

Señorita: no creo que sea posible solo hay 3 camas y quedaría una pareja de chica i chico

Kazuha: vaya es verdad… entonces no nos queda otra yo con Heiji, Aoko con Kaito y tu Ran con Shinichi -////- después de todo todos nos conocemos desde pequeños no creo que pase nada por 1 noche.

Shin/Kaito/Heiji: *imaginándose cosas que no deben* O///O

Ran: Kazuha no digas eso!! /// a sonado fatal!

Aoko: u///uU

Kazuha: lo siento n///nU

Heiji: me niego a dormir contigo Kazuha! (todo rojo como un tomate)

Kazuha: crees que a mi me hace gracia? (también toda roja)

Aoko: Heiji piensa que no eres el único

Heiji: eso es verdad -/////-

Ran: venga que como a dicho Kazuha solo será una noche

Shinichi/Kaito: una noche…

Todos ya en sus habitaciones…


End file.
